Love through time
by J.K.Fraanchi
Summary: RESUBIDO! Alfred y Arthur desde niños han llevado una relación muy tensa.Uno era nerd y omega, el otro brabucón y Alfa. Ambos van creciendo, y van cambiando,mientras que el universo conspira a su favor cuando ambos se odian, pero en su contra cuando ambos se aman. Au-Omegaverse/UsUk.
1. Intro de dos chicos

**RESUBIDO!**

**El anterior presentaba dificultades de redacción y proporción. Fanfic en proceso de edición y re-upload.**

* * *

Hola, espero que les guste este fic. A quienes ya hayan leído y esperen la continuación, debo explicarles que este capítulo, son los dos anteriores compactados y corregidos. Espero disculpen las molestias, y quienes vienen por primera vez aquí, !BIENVENIDOS! espero que este fic les sea de su agrado, ya que es un OMEGAVERSE USUK, comenzando desde su infancia (soft shota) pasando por su adolescencia, llegando hasta cuando sean mayores, y tal vez, aun no se sabe, al ser un omegaverse, salga algún hijo.

¿No comprenden lo que es Omegaverse? Pues no se preocupen, lean con calma, que al final hay una pequeña referencia que me facilitó Alfrep, y que aclara las dudas respecto a este universo que no solo es utilizado para fanfics de hetalia, sino que para muchos más fandoms, pero como hay carencias de fics omegaverse usuk en español,, he aquí mi aporte al fandom, espero les guste...

**_J K Fraanchi_**

* * *

**Love Trouhg time.**

1. Intro de dos chicos

Un pequeño rubio omega de 8 años fingía estar enfermo para saltarse un día de escuela. No solía hacerlo, ya que era buen estudiante y un niño muy responsable y maduro para su edad. La razón por la que el pequeño se hallaba en dichas condiciones, era una cadena de sucesos que lo han atormentado desde su nacimiento, comenzando por el hecho de que su familia es muy cercana a la familia de ese brabucón gordo de rizo anti gravedad. Un niño cuyo ADN estaba enlazado por maldad y hamburguesas, según el pequeño, y es que ese chico le ha atormentado la existencia desde que tiene uso de razón. Alfred F. Jones, el chico favorito de los pequeños de la primaria beta, un niño alfa de 10 años que vivía en la casa de al lado y cursaba cuarto año, era la peor pesadilla del pequeño Arthur Kirkland, quien fue promovido del segundo al cuarto año la semana pasada, y que ahora se oculta para evitar volver a ser víctima del niño Jones. Ya mucho esfuerzo había hecho todos esos años por soportarlo en fiestas y juntas de sus padres, y evitándolo en la escuela, para ahora tenerlo junto a él en una misma aula.

La madre del pequeño fue a la habitación de este con un termómetro en sus manos, y lo colocó bajo la axila del menor. Por suerte, era hermano de Scott Kirkland, el amo de las trampas y travesuras, por lo que Arthur le aprendió a calentar el termómetro en la lámpara y utilizar ropa abrigada al momento de fingir fiebre. Cuando su madre regreso y vio que el termómetro indicaba cuarenta grados, le permitió al pequeño quedarse en casa, y fue a prepararle un desayuno especial mientras el autobús pasaba a recoger a Scott y su esposo cambiaba el pañal del pequeño Peter antes de ir a trabajar.

En la casa contigua, un pequeño y gordito rubio acomodaba sus anteojos tras haber lanzado lejos su despertador. Se levantó de su cama, y en pijama se asomó a la ventana, desde donde veía a Arthur recostado en su cama, ya que ambas ventanas de sus respectivas habitaciones quedaban una frente a la otra. Alfred le enseñó la lengua a Arthur, y luego fue a vestirse al baño. Bajó al primer piso a desayunar y esperar al autobús escolar. Mientras comía sus cereales, su madre estaba recostada sobre el sofá de cuero, con una lata de cerveza entre sus boobies, la rubia miraba el enorme televisor pantalla de plasma mientras la criada le servía el desayuno al

Pequeño Jones.

El autobús se detuvo frente a la casa de los Kirkland, y rápidamente Alfred corrió a la calle a tomar el transporte. Alfred y Scott se saludaron enseguida, ya que ambos eran populares en la escuela, y cursaban el mismo grado. Scott repitió un año, y quedo en tercero cuando Alfred estaba en tercero. Ya ambos en cuarto, a pesar de no ser mejores amigos, el hecho de que Arthur haya llegado a su mismo salón, los unió con un el propósito de molestar al omega.

Alfred se sentó cerca de los matones de sexto, más conocidos como el bad friends trio. Arthur vio alejarse el autobús, y siguió leyendo su libro de astronomía. Su madre le llevó el desayuno, y el pequeño sonrió tristemente. Su madre lo notó, y le dijo...

-¿Que sucede hijo, te duele algo?, ¿Necesitas que te lleve al doctor?

-No madre, solo estoy levemente decaído.

-Tal vez te sientas así porque pronto podría llegar tu primer celo.

-Pero madre...!tengo ocho años!

-Querido mio, mi primer celo llegó cuando cursaba cuarto grado.

-Recuerda que me han adelantado.

-¿No será que te has enamorado de algún compañerito nuevo?

-! Eso jamás!... aparte, ellos nunca se fijarían en un ñoño como yo, además de hacerlo para arrebatarme mi dinero o agredirme.

-Cariño, recuerda que en unos años más te lloverán los pretendientes, como las calles de Londres, cada día.

-Espero que así sea.

-Además, tienes a tu hermano y a Alfred en tu clase, ellos jugarán contigo.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza. No quería contarles a sus padres que Alfred lo trataba mal y que Scott se avergonzaba de él en la escuela. Su madre bajó a darle desayuno al bebé y a su esposo, dejando al niño solo con su libro.

En la escuela, Alfred se burlaba del tonto de Feliciano, que otra vez había confundido su lonchera. Esta vez, llevo una rata de alcantarilla, que le mordió al pequeño de ocho años sus dedos.

-Vee~ mi lonchera me ataca !Ya no habrá pastaaa!

-Ha jaja ja jah~ se reía Jones al ver la escena, antes de retirarse del patio para guardar su mochila en su casillero y sacar sus libros de la siguiente clase.

Cuando el timbre de finalización de la jornada escolar estaba a punto de tocar, Scott se paró de su lugar y comenzó a repartir las tarjetas de invitación para su fiesta de cumpleaños del sábado. Alfred leyó la suya y se entusiasmó por ir. Habría comida gratis después de todo, y una bolsita de sorpresas y dulces como regalo.

-! Al diablo el cejón de Arthur! iré al cumpleaños de Scott Kirkland porque soy el Hero y la pasaré estupendo.

El pequeño se puso de pie, tomó el hámster de la clase y lo aventó por la ventana. La maestra lo envió derechito a la dirección, mientras que a Scott lo dejó después de clases llenando el pizarrón con "No debo alentar a Alfred a matar hámsteres"

El pequeño Alfred salió de su casa, y llegó hasta el jardín de la casa vecina con un paquete de regalo en su mano. La señora Kirkland al verlo llegar, le hizo pasar y dejó el regalo en una mesita junto a los otros. Ya habían llegado algunos niños que estaban jugando con Scott, mientras que Arthur jugaba solo en un rincón del patio, con sus amigos imaginarios. Alfred lo vio y quiso reírse, pero se retractó. Tal vez el hecho de haberlo visto junto a las flores le produjo ternura. El padre de los chicos Kirkland sirvió refrescos a los invitados y a sus hijos, para luego notar que se hacían grupos de amigos dentro de la fiesta. Por un lado estaban las niñas populares enviándose mensajes, por otro, los niños jugando a las peleas. Otro grupo de niños jugaban futbol, y un pequeño grupo mixto jugaban a "tú las traes".

Todos los chicos querían tener a Alfred en su equipo, ya que era el mejor jugador de fútbol americano de la clase. Pero Alfred ya no quería jugar. Le bastaba con tener que jugar a lo mismo cinco días a la semana en todos los recreos. Decidió descansar un poco, por lo que se fue a sentar al peldaño de entrada de la puerta de la cocina. Vio a Arthur solo, leyendo un libro muy grueso como para un pequeño de ocho años. Como no tenía ganas de correr, y no se dejaría maquillar por Emma y su clan, decidió hacerle compañía a este muchacho, ya que a pesar de todo, le agradaba. Se acercó al pequeño, quien cerró su libro al sentir la presencia de alguien y se asustó al ver que se trataba de Alfred.

-¿Qué quieres, Bloody git?

-Bueno Arthur… em yo… me preguntaba si querías jugar conmigo.

-¿Y el resto de tus amigos? ¡Señor popular!

-No, están jugando cosas aburridas. ¡Quiero hacerte compañía!

-Ehh… está bien, pero no me golpees.

-No, no lo hare, yo … ¡Wow! ¿Qué es eso?- Dijo el pequeño Alfred apuntando con su dedito a una casita de madera que se encontraba a espaldas de Arthur.

-¿Eso?, Ah, es solo mi casita de muñecas.

-¿Tienes casita de muñecas?

-Si. Mis padres pensaban que sería una niña, así que la compraron para mí. Pero como resulté ser un omega, la conservaron.

-¡Genial! Es como una casa club… ¿Podemos jugar ahí?

-SI. Nunca he jugado con nadie antes. Solo con mis peluches a tomar el té.

-¡Entonces tomemos el té juntos!

Alfred tomó bruscamente de la mano a Arthur, y lo jaló hasta la casita de muñecas, la cual se veía amplia por dentro. Tenía una mesita de madera, un cajón con muñecos y juguetes, una cama pequeñita y una cocinita de juguete. Ya ambos adentro, Arthur cerró la puerta y las ventanas. Alfred se sentó en una de las dos sillitas y terminó el rompecabezas que eataba inconcluso sobre la mesa, mientras que Arthur se sentó en la cama y colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, desde donde veía a Alfred.

-Alfred, ¿A que podemos jugar?

-No sé. Podríamos jugar a la casita.

-¿Cómo se juega eso?

-¿No sabes?.. Ah, en los recreos lo he jugado con las chicas. Mira, uno es la mamá, y el otro es el papá. La mamá sirve la comida y esas cosas, y el papá tiene que entrar así como si viniera del trabajo. Los hijos pueden ser muñecos, o invitamos a alguien más.

-Suena divertido, pero no quiero que vengan más niños.

-Bien, entonces elijamos los personajes. Yo quiero ser el papá, siempre el héroe elije el papá. Pero si quieres, puedes ser tú.

-No está bien, quiero ser la mamá para preparar la cena. Me encanta servir el té.

-¿Tienes algún muñeco que nos sirva para que sea el hijo?

-Sí, tengo un bebé de plástico.

-Genial. Iré a buscar golosinas para que sea la comida y para hacer como que vengo del trabajo.

Alfred salió de la casita emocionado, después de todo, Arthur no era tan ñoño como parecía, solo había que enseñarle a divertirse. En el camino a la mesa por las golosinas, ignoro tres solicitudes de unirse a juegos, y rechazó a una niña que se le declaró. La pequeña quedó llorando, pero Alfred no pudo evitarlo. No era ella la persona que le gustaba.

_flashback._

Alfred corrió hasta donde se encontraba sentado su abuelo. El pequeño tenía que hablar con alguien del asunto, y sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo entre sí como para confiar en ellos, y el abuelo era sabio y siempre le prestaba atención.

-Abuelito, tengo que pedirte un consejo.

-¿Qué sucede Billy?

-Soy Alfred. Lo que sucede es que me gusta un niño Omega que va en mi escuela y vive en la casa del lado, pero veras, no puedo llegar y decirle que me gusta, me gané una reputación y el respeto como brabucón, y este niño es un ñoño. Pero de verdad me gusta, incluso lo molesto para sentirme más cercano a él…. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Mijito, lo que tienes que hacer, es que parezca un juego. Los otros niños no lo notarían, y te ganarás a ese omega. Pero primero, acércate a él de a poco, cuando los otros niños no estén mirando, y así, de a poco todos se acostumbrarán a verlos juntos, y cuando ya estén saliendo, nadie se burlará de ustedes. Además, es lo más natural del mundo que un Alfa y un Omega se gusten. Además eres todo un galán y el heredero de la familia Jones.

-Bueno, gracias abuelito.

_fin del flashback._

Arthur terminaba de ordenar las cosas tras haber sacado al muñeco que sería el hijito, cuando Alfred golpeó la puerta de la casita. Arthur fue a abrirle, y Alfred le dijo:

-¡No! Tenías que abrir la puerta como una mamá… ¡de nuevo!.

El chico de anteojos salió y luego volvió a tocar.

-¡Ya voy cariño!- dijo Arthur y fue a abrir.

Ambos se sonrojaron con lo que dijo el pequeño inglés. Alfred entró con los dulces y golosinas, dejándolas sobre la mesa y sentándose en una silla. Arthur le sirvió una tacita con bebida del cumpleaños, que simulaba ser el té. Alfred se sonrojó al ver al Arthur usando un delantal de cocina, y el rostro medio cubierto con una bandeja, mientras dejaba ver sus ojos y parte de sus coloradas mejillas. Alfred nunca se había sentido así. Arthur por su parte, se volteó al ver al bebé de juguete, tomándolo en sus pequeños bracitos como si cargara a un lactante real, y sentándose en la otra sillita. Alfred rio de alegría, y quiso coger una ramita salada, pero sus dedos toparon con los de Arthur, lo que hizo que ambos pequeños apartaran la mirada, completamente sonrojados.

Alfred se puso de pie, y caminó hasta donde estaba Arthur, donde se colocó de rodillas y tomó una de las manos del pequeño de ocho, la mano con la que no estaba sosteniendo el muñeco. Aprovechó el momento para abrir su corazón. Estaba a punto de declarársele al pequeño Arthur. Él ya lo había notado. Ambos estaban completamente rojos, y Arthur ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Alfred. Había que ser un idiota para no notarlo tras lo ocurrido, pero el pequeño se alegraba, ya que a pesar de que Alfred fuera su más grande pesadilla, lo único que quería rea confirmar lo que se imaginaba, ya que a pesar de que le hartaba Alfred, lo que en realidad le hartaba era tener que ser ignorado por él, o ser tomado en cuenta solo para ser víctima de burlas, siendo que Arthur estaba secretamente enamorado del matón Jones. Ambos estaban en su mejor momento, cuando se oyen los gritos del padre de Arthur, anunciando que había llegado la hora de cantarle cumpleaños a Scott y luego comer pastel. Ambos niños salieron de a casa de madera, pero estaban tomados de las manos entrelazando sus dedos. No hicieron falta las palabras pues los dos se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Cuando llegaron había un círculo grande alrededor de Scott. Ellos quedaron casi al final. La madre de Arthur sostenía el pastel, Scott estaba atento para soplar, mientras que el padre tomaba fotografías. Todos comenzaron a cantar a coro la tonada de cumpleaños.

Cumpleaños feliz

Alfred volteó para ver profundamente los ojos de Arthur

Te deseamos a ti

Arthur se acercó lentamente al rostro del chico de anteojos.

Feliz cumpleaños Scott, ¡Que los cumples feliz!

En ese momento, el pelirrojo sopló las velas, los chicos gritaba y aplaudían, mientras que los pequeños Alfred y Arthur, a la distancia de todos y solos en su mundo, se daban su primer beso, uno corto e inocente de niños. Se separaron, y el señor Kirkland comenzó a partir el pastel y repartir rebanadas. Los pequeños no se soltaron de la mano, incluso el padre de Arthur los miró extraño antes de entregarles su rebanada, pero aun así, les sonrió y los pequeños regresaron a la casita de muñecas, donde se comieron su pastel en silencio, y luego se recostaron sobre la cama, donde ambos tomaron sus manos, y con el muñeco al medio, se durmieron con el rostro lleno de felicidad.

Los otros días no fueron muy distintos. Por las mañanas, Arthur que despertaba primero, se asomaba por la ventana a esperar a Alfred, y pasaban un largo rato juntos, riendo, charlando y diciéndose tiernas palabras de amor. Luego, cuando pasaba el autobús, las cosas regresaban a la normalidad. No se miraban ni se hablaban, pero si se sentaban juntos en la escuela, a pesar de que no se vieren en el recreo. Más tarde, llegando nuevamente a casa, hacían la tarea juntos y se iban a jugar a la familia en la casita de madera.

Siguieron así, hasta llegar al punto en el que ya no hacían la tarea. Para Alfred no era problema, ya que la maestra se había rendido con él hace mucho. Pero para Arthur si lo era, ya que estaba en el cuarto grado en modo aprueba, y estaba llegando el tiempo límite, y sus calificaciones habían bajado notablemente, pero no le importaba. Estaba enamorado de Alfred, y quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a él. 

* * *

**Referencias:**

El genotipo de cromosomas denominado A/B/O, es común y corriente. A pesar de esto, de todos modos hay personas que no aceptan o que rechazan a quienes portan estos nuevos genes, ya que se han quedado en el pasado, portan el B, el O, o simplemente aún conservan la antigua estructura XX, XY. El término A/B/O lo utilizó un grupo de científicos de la universidad de Cambridge para referirse a los tres tipos biológicos Alfa, Beta y Omega.

A: Alfa. Los alfas, por lo general son dominantes, capaces de inseminar de forma natural a un Omega a través de sus sistema nativo de anudamiento sexual, para poder impregnar con mayor facilidad y garantizar la fecundación. Componen en 35% de la población.

B: Beta. Los betas son subordinados de los Alfas, y la clase media en general. Componen el 50% de la población, Y dependiendo del sexo físico puede o no poder ser capaz de impregnar un Omega, o ser impregnado por un Alfa.

O: Omega. Los Omegas son los pasivos en la mayoría de los sentidos, ya que además de ocupar el puesto más bajo en la jerarquía socio-económico, son quienes tienen la capacidad natural de embarazarse, sin importar si físicamente sean del género femenino o masculino, ya que son auto lubricantes y son quienes se dedican a procrear y cuidar de sus crías. Su deber es dar hijos al Alfa, o en su defecto al Omega. Componen el 15% de la población, son escasos y deseados por los Alfas, y a la vez rechazados socialmente.

El cuerpo de los Omegas entra en un proceso de calor o "celo" el cual puede variar con un proceso de duración entre siete y quince días, y un intervalo de aproximadamente dos meses y medio. En estos días, El cuerpo del Omega entra en calor, sintiéndose fuerte y sexualmente atraído hacia los Alfa, y liberando una especie de feromona natural, la cual es percibida solamente por los Alfas, ya que en estos días, los Omegas pasan por el proceso de fertilización. Una vez ocurrida la fecundación, el feto puede desarrollarse entre veintiocho y treinta semanas, equivalente a seis meses, tiempo que duran los embarazos en los Omegas. En el caso de Betas, el embarazo solo se produce en el género femenino, y dura nueve meses aproximadamente.


	2. Distancia

Queria agradecerles la acogida al maravilloso mundo del omegaverse!  
De verdad, estaba muy indecisa en cuanto a subir o no este fic, pero me he dado cuenta que no es tan malo como pensaba, muchas gracias por todo. Debo disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, y además, disculparme por haber hecho tan corto este capítulo, la verdad es que estoy corta de tiempo con mis estudios universitarios, y me he armado un espacio para poder traerles esto.

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya.**_  
_**Advertencias: Tristeza **_  
_**Spoiler: No todo es color de rosa TTATT !**_

De corazón, espero que les guste este capitulo

* * *

**Love Trouhg time.**

2. Distancia.

Arthur había bajado sus notas. Aquella reunión de padres en la cual se habían entregado las calificaciones del pequeño omega ya había finalizado, y su madre conducía a casa furiosa. A su hijo lo habían regresado al segundo grado, y con las calificaciones que actualmente tenía, peligraba reprobar el segundo año. Mientras tanto, en la casa del inglés, ambos niños tomaban el té mientras terminaban de hacer una guía de matemáticas. Arthur estaba nervioso. Su madre no sabía de lo suyo con Alfred, y se enfadaría mucho si se enteraba de las bajas calificaciones obtenidas últimamente. Por lógica básica, el hecho que hubiese caído académicamente se debía a su nuevo amigo, Alfred. Su madre lo sabía, y temía que aquella amistad le llevase al fracaso, ya que a simple vista se notaba de inmediato que ese muchacho era una mala junta y un caso perdido, a pesar de ser un alfa.

Los pequeños contaban los minutos que les quedaban hasta que llegue la señora Kirkland. Arthur le explicaba cómo sacar e mínimo común múltiplo en la tabla para poder completar las fracciones. Alfred refunfuñaba, ya que el proceso era muy largo, para un final tan corto. El americano tomó un caramelo de su bolso, y miró hacia un lado, mientras dejaba que Arthur explique la operación al aire. No comprendía porqué el amor lo había arrastrado a hacer la tarea. Él es un chico libre; no hace sus deberes, su habitación es un chiquero, la maestra ya no se esfuerza para que aprenda, el director ya se había conformado con sus travesuras, su madre no le regañaba, ni siquiera se daba el trabajo de llegar a la hora a clases. En fin, ahora se estaba esforzando, ya que Arthur le hacía sentir cosas hermosas que jamás había sentido ni con golosinas, programas violentos o videojuegos de terror.

Arthur regañó a Alfred, ya que este no estaba prestando atención. El americano hizo una mueca graciosa, y regresó a los deberes de la escuela. A lo lejos, se pudo oír cómo se detuvo el auto de los Kirkland. Alfred se asomó por la ventana, y vio como la madre del inglés caminaba furiosa hacia la entrada de la casa. Alfred tragó saliva y tomó desprevenidamente a Arthur de la mano, y bruscamente comenzó a correr escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a la habitación del pequeño. Alfred cerró bruscamente con pestillo la puerta, y comenzó a buscar cosas en el baúl de los juguetes de su amado.

-Alfred, ¡puedes explicarme que rayos te sucede!

-Tu madre, viene furiosa… ¡debemos huir!

-No, tengo que enfrentar mi castigo

-¡y perderte para siempre!... no, esa no es una opción. Ayúdame, estoy casi seguro que vi una cuerda aquí.

-¿Qué tramas?

-No hay tiempo… ¿ves la ventana de mi cuarto? , bien escucha…. Llegaremos hasta mi casa a través de la cuerda, y tendremos tiempo para correr.

-Pero mamá viene subiendo las escaleras…

Alfred tomó la cuerda para saltar de Arthur, la amarró junto a la ventana y luego la lanzó, enganchándola en el fierro de su ventana. Con cuidado, Alfred se deslizo afirmándose de la cuerda, tal y como escalaba en gimnasia. Ya estando al otro lado, alentó a Arthur para que haga lo mismo, pero este tenía menos fuerza en sus brazos y era menos atlético, a pesar de ser más delgado. Tenía miedo de cruzar de esa manera, por lo que Alfred rápidamente fue al ático por una tabla gruesa, la colocó entre ambas ventanas, Arthur cruzó lentamente gateando sobre la tabla. Una vez que llegó a la habitación de Alfred, la madre de Arthur había abierto la puerta de este con una llave de emergencia que tenía guardada.

-¡Arthur… regresa en este instante o lo lamentarás!

El inglés estaba temblando… jamás había desobedecido a su madre, mucho menos de esa forma. El Alfa tomó su mano, y bajaron silenciosamente las escaleras. La televisión estaba encendida, con la programación finalizada, la madre del americano dormía sobre el sofá, mientras que a su lado tenía un bol con ramitas de queso. Ambos niños gatearon detrás del sofá procurando no despertar a la chica. Accidentalmente, Arthur pisó con una de sus rodillas el control remoto de la televisión, cambiando de canal a uno que tenía concursos, y que el volumen se escuchaba extremadamente fuerte, despertando a la americana, quien gritó "quien, donde, cuando" y luego tomó a ambos chicos del cuello de sus camisas, y levantándolos con un brazo a cada uno, como si fuesen cachorros. Caminó a la puerta de entrada, donde había llamado la madre de Arthur. La americana le dijo que abra la puerta, y le entregó el omega a su madre.

-Jovencito ¿sabes que estás en grandes problemas?

-Así es…

Los Kirkland se retiraron, dejando solos a ambos Jones. La madre del alfa sacó otro control remoto de la televisión de su bolsillo, idéntico al que Arthur había pisado accidentalmente, y apagó el televisor. La mujer tomó de la oreja a su hijo, y lo llevó a la cocina. Encendió la luz, y el pequeño vio que la cocina resplandecía de brillo y estaba ordenada. Le indicó a su hijo que tome asiento, y el pequeño obedeció.

-Mamá, hoy no fuiste a mi reunión de apoderados…

-Te retiré de esa escuela.

-¡Qué!... ¿por qué?

-Tengo que darte la noticia. Te irás a una prestigiosa y estricta academia.

-Cómo… ¿de dónde sacaste el dinero?

-esta tarde… ¡me gané la lotería!

-¡De verdad!

-Si hijo Es increíble!

-¡Cómo!

-Verás, hace dos días se supone que compraría los números de siempre, pero como se cumplían dos meses de muerte de tu padre, decidí cambiar el último número por la fecha de su cumpleaños. Esta tarde dictaron los números, y después de ir a cobrar el dinero, le pedí a la empleada que limpie toda la casa y luego le pagué su indemnización de despido. ¡Nos mudaremos a una mansión!

-¿Qué va a pasar con la casa?

-Le harán algunos arreglos y luego la rentaremos.

-¿Y qué pasará con Arthur?

-¿Los Kirkland? No te preocupes, supongo que nuestras familias seguirán siendo tan cercanas como siempre.

-Pero ya no voy a ver a Arthur… ni jugaré a la casita con él.

-Ay Alfred, eso es para niñas… ¡Eres un Alfa! Te compraré todos los juguetes que siempre soñaste.

-Pero eso no arreglará las cosas… ¡yo quiero a Arthur!

Alfred se dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación. Su situación económica había sido muy buena, hasta que murió su padre y se quedaron solos con su madre. Ella había contratado una mujer para que o cuide y haga las cosas de la casa, en tanto Alfred, desquitaba su ira y su frustración de no poder jugar más con su padre, golpeando y molestando a otros chicos. Hasta que conoció más de cerca a Arthur, y sus sentimientos por ese chico le hicieron darse cuenta de que valía la pena disfrutar de lo hermoso que ofrecía la vida. Ahora estaba nuevamente solo. Su padre, antes del accidente, le había dicho que si algún día sentía que era el más pequeño del universo, y que no tenía en quien confiar, que recuerde que se debía que era un héroe, ya que lo héroes son personas anónimas y solitarias, que defienden a los más débiles y procuran que el bien se propague por sobre el caos.

-A veces es muy difícil ser un héroe…

El pequeño lloraba en su habitación. Rodeado por cajas donde estaban empacados sus juguetes y cuadernos, sus ropas y cosas. Abrazaba una capa roja de Superman que su padre le había obsequiado la tarde previa a su muerte. Su madre le miraba en silencio, mientras que una lágrima corría pos sus mejillas. Pensar que hace dos meses, eran una familia acelerada, casi n tenían tiempo para dedicarle a Alfred. El pequeño crecía pos su cuenta, como un descuidado y desordenado chiquillo brabucón, y todo cambió en una noche… todo por un joven ebrio que decidió conducir al volante, aun habiendo bebido tantas copas. Todo cambió aquella noche, en la que un padre y su hijo regresaban del asilo de ancianos tras haber ido a dejar al abuelo. Aquella vez, que el abuelo del pequeño le había dado el consejo de su vida, diciéndole que se acerque de a poco a su amado.

Es triste… Aquella tarde, los padres del pequeño estaban discutiendo como de costumbre, Se habían pasado la tarde enojados, y ya era la hora de que el abuelo regrese al asilo. La madre de Alfred se encerró enojada en la habitación, y el padre Salió furioso a dejar al abuelo. El pequeño no quería ver a sus padres pelear, así que en lugar de quedarse en casa, donde su madre estaría encerrada llorando y luego saldría a comer golosinas, prefirió acompañar a su padre a dejar al abuelo, ya que siempre después de las discusiones, su padre lo llevaba al parque a jugar a los superhéroes. Nadie habló de camino al lugar. El abuelo les dijo que presentía algo extraño, pero no le hicieron caso, ya que a veces hablaba sandeces producto a su leve demencia senil. Se despidieron desde el auto del abuelo, y luego el padre de Alfred condujo al parque. Habían doblado en la cuarta avenida, a dos cuadras del parque, cuando de la nada un vehículo a máxima velocidad les choca desde atrás, ignorando por completo las señaléticas, y arrastrando el vehículo hasta una pared, donde el vehículo se volteó y quedó hecho trisas. El padre de Alfred se soltó de su cinturón de seguridad al ver el vehículo a máxima velocidad, abrazando al pequeño para protegerlo, lo que le causó la muerte inmediata al hombre, y al niño le provocó lesiones en su cerebro, lo que le provocó perdida leve de la visión.

Cuando Alfred despertó, veía a su madre y al doctor borrosos. Había pasado toda la noche en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Le molestaba la visión, no lograba distinguir con claridad las cosas, y se refregaba con sus manos y brazos llenos de rasguños y heridas. Pero no conseguía ver claramente como lo había hecho toda su vida.

-Donde está mi papá…. ¿está bien?

El doctor y la madre del niño se miraron angustiados, por suerte el pequeño no pudo notarlo, aun así, notó el silencio incómodo.

-¿Está en coma? ¿Está descansando? … ya se, se fue a trabajar, ¡es tan fanático del trabajo que seguramente herido ya está en la oficina! Pero regresará más tarde y jugaremos en el parque…. Me lo prometió.

La madre del pequeño apretó con fuerza la mano de su hijo, y acarició su cabello. No sabía cómo reaccionaría con la noticia, aun así, más valía decírselo en ese minuto, ya que si su estado de saludo se agravaba, estaban ahí los médicos para encargarse.

-Hijo… tu padre no regresará. Falleció en el momento del impacto. Arriesgó su vida para salvarte.

Esas palabras, ahora resonaban en la mente del pequeño. Primero su padre…. Ahora Arthur ¿acaso su vida se resumiría a perder a las personas que ama?

La madre de Alfred se alejó en silencio, y fue a la casa de los Kirkland, donde Scott abrió la puerta.

-Madre, es la señora Jones.

-Que pase, quiero hablar con ella.

La señora Kirkland preparó té con bocados, ambas se sentaron en la cocina a conversar seriamente lo que estaba sucediendo con sus hijos.

-Lo lamento mucho señora Kirkland, me imagino que Alfred ha influenciado un poco las bajas calificaciones de su muchacho, pero no lo culpe del todo, debe comprenderlo, el pequeño perdió a su padre, y Arthur es su primer amigo.

-¿Sabía usted que a Arthur lo tenían en periodo de prueba en el cuarto grado?

-No tenía idea. Pero puede ir a la escuela y pedir que le den una última oportunidad.

-¿De qué serviría? Si de todos modos, Alfred no le permitiría concentrarse en horarios de clases.

-Alfred ya no asistirá a la primaria beta. Lo retiré de la escuela, irá a una academia estricta en la zona alta de la ciudad, a ver si con eso logra aprender algo.

-¿La academia World Gakuen, donde enviaron del juzgado de menores al Bad Friends Trio por mala conducta?

-Exacto, por lo que ahora Alfred y Arthur ya no serán compañeros de salón.

-Tendría que solicitarle al director una nueva oportunidad para Arthur, después de todo, solo bajó las calificaciones de este periodo

-Si quiere le acompaño, ya que ahora queda la vacante de Alfred, que se retiró del establecimiento y a partir del lunes asistirá a la academia especial.

Arthur escuchaba todo desde la habitación contigua. Alfred ya no sería más su compañero de escuela, y tal vez tampoco lo pueda ver después de clases, ya que no sabía cuál sería la jornada de clases del alfa. Ambas mujeres siguieron hablando, mientras el pequeño subía las escaleras procurando no ser escuchado por su madre, que lo había castigado sin cenar en su habitación. Scott le siguió, y entró a la habitación del menor.

-Así que tu novio se cambia de escuela.

-No fastidies, quiero estar solo.

-Oh vamos conejo, sabemos bien que en la escuela no eres nadie sin ese obeso, y si se va… te van a comer vivo.

-Claro que no, el Bad Friends Trio están en esa academia, además… sin ellos no hay matonaje.

-Oh yo no estaría tan seguro, recuerda que aun quedo yo, Scott Kirkland. Tu vida será un infierno de hoy en adelante.

-Claro que no

-Claro que sí, y si me disculpas, tengo que ir a organizar mis cosas, o mamá me va a castigar también.

Arthur se quedó pensativo un instante. No podía quitarse las palabras de Scott de su cabeza. No quería sufrir matonaje por parte de Alistor Scott Kirkland. Ya suficiente había tenido todos los años en los que Alfred fue un dolor de cabeza y estómago. Ahora lo perdería, tal vez para siempre, no quería imaginarse un mundo sin Alfred. Pero debía acostumbrarse, aún era un niño, y era demasiado listo como para dejar que la tristeza y la ausencia de Alfred le consuman. Si, era demasiado listo para su edad, y además un chico. El que sea omega es completamente independiente, no deja de ser un chico.

Al día siguiente, Arthur se asomó por el balcón de la habitación de sus padres, y vio como un camión de mudanzas se llevaba todas las cosas de la casa de los Jones, incluso vio como el buzón con el apellido de aquella familia, fue pintado con un spray plateado, para que la familia que llegue a esa casa, coloque su apellido en dicho lugar. Hombres tomaban muebles y cajas, y las colocaban en el camión de la mudanza. Alfred estaba ayudando a llevar cosas, ignorando completamente a Arthur, a pesar de verlo ahí parado, observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Ese chico que en un principio le hizo la vida imposible, pero que últimamente había sido el responsable de que vuelva a sonreír, drásticamente desaparecía de su vida. Arthur Cerró la puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba al balcón, y entró a su casa. Debía hacer todas las tareas pendientes, para poder permanecer en cuarto grado. Alfred intentaba no mirar a Arthur, sabía que le dolería mucho si se despedía de él. La verdad, Alfred detestaba las despedidas. Ya tuvo suficiente con despedirse de su padre en el ataúd, y con despedirse de su maestra de kínder cuando ella les dejó a mitad de año. Ahora, su madre colgaba el anuncio de renta de la casa, mientras los tipos de la mudanza terminaban de llevarse todo lo que quedaba en la casa del alfa.

Los padres de Arthur miraban angustiados como su hijo intentaba esconder su tristeza. Tal vez sea para mejor, ya que ese niño era una mala influencia su hijo, pero sabían bien que era el único amigo que había tenido, y que debían estar con él ahora más que nunca. Aunque siempre haya sido un chico muy inteligente e independiente, esta partida podría afectarle mucho en el ámbito emocional.

Cuando Alfred vio desde el vehículo de su madre su nueva casa, quedó impresionado. La reja de la entrada era dorada, con la letra J de Jones. Había mucha vegetación que daba hasta una enorme pileta de agua, la cual se posicionaba en frente de la entrada de la mansión. Alfred corrió a la entrada, donde un mayordomo le esperaba a él y a su madre, y posteriormente abrió la puerta principal. La casa estaba desamoblada, aun así, se podía sentir la diferencia de su casa anterior, con esa mansión. El pequeño corría por los pasillos, y apreciaba los gigantescos ventanales, los elegantes candelabros, y apreciaba cada una de las habitaciones, que a decir verdad eran demasiadas como para él solo y su madre. No obstante, estaba feliz de haberse mudado a una casa tan grande y elegante. Ahora su madre trabajaría como gerente en una importante compañía de cosméticos norteamericanos, en donde solía trabajar como subgerente. Alfred no podía evitar entristecerse por el hecho de que no vería más a Arthur, pero intentaba distraerse, ya que iría a una nueva escuela, y para su suerte, tres chicos de su escuela anterior ya asistían, por lo que no se sentiría tan solo, y esperaba adaptarse a su nueva clase.


End file.
